


[Podfic] in the right light

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artists, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Other, Painting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 12:02, mp3 and mp4 format.</p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Zayn just stares at him and Louis can't help blurting out, "Who was she?" Zayn looks startled for a moment before answering, "No one." That makes Louis laugh.</p><p>"Obviously that's not true." Louis glances back at the line of canvases. "If this is what she inspired." Zayn just shrugs, his hands twitch like he needs another cigarette. "Doesn't matter," he finally tells Louis. "I wasn't what she wanted in the end."</p><p>Louis studies Zayn, takes in the rail-thin lines of his body, the slice of his cheekbones, the curve of his mouth and the paint on his hands and says, "Her loss then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] in the right light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in the right light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554858) by [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel). 



  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1xzSNYG)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1BdFyRh)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-right-light)  


#### Reader's Notes:

A (belated) Christmas present for the wonderful [words_unravel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/words/words_unravel)! I love fics that speak to my dumb hipster art school soul, and this one does just that. Plus bonus threesome. WIN. Thank you to words_unravel for permission to podfic and thank you to Zayn Malik's love of art for like, existing and stuff.


End file.
